


И все же

by LolaRose



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose
Summary: Дрейк — счастливейший из людей.
Relationships: Drake Walker/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 4





	И все же

**Author's Note:**

> Просто зарисовка на тему. 
> 
> Очень спорные у меня чувства по поводу Королевской наследницы.

Дрейк — хороший муж и уж точно постарается стать отличным отцом. Он держит малышку на руках и в груди его растет и теплится глубокая любовь. Дрейк отдаст ей целый мир, стоит только попросить. Он рисует в голове картины их будущих походов и песен у костра. Он научит ее кататься на лошади и крутить лассо. Защищать себя и близких людей.

Он старательно отгоняет мысль, что своими же руками отдал будущее дочери соседнему королевству, но, черт возьми, кто в Кордонии посмеет его осуждать? Из двух зол всегда выбирают меньшее, а на карту были поставлены жизни его жены и будущей наследницы страны.

Дрейку с самого начала не нравилась эта идея. И он хочет, чтобы его дочь держалась подальше от всех политических игр. Невольно проскальзывает мысль — не месть ли это Лиама, что любовь Райли в итоге досталась его лучшему другу? Нечто глубокое, затаенно, но так и не прорвавшиеся в настоящую ярость и обиду. Нет, Лиам — хороший человек, Дрейк всегда это знал, и не может сейчас омрачить годы их дружбы подобными мыслями.

И все же…

— Никого не смущает, что наследницей Кордонии будет практически чистокровная американка?

Райли на это лишь удивленно косится, словно она и забыла, что не всегда была герцогиней Вальтории.

Дрейк к ней несправедлив — Райли всегда знала, откуда она взялась и никогда не давала повода сомневаться в себе. Она не меняется даже с рождением дочери, продолжая ввязываться во все сомнительные авантюры Максвелла, кружить по поместью и шевелить Дрейка, что с удовольствием бы лишний часик просто поспал. Если дочь пошла в нее, то Дрейка ждет еще много прекрасных лет на износ.

Даже спустя все, через что они прошли вдвоем — они не устают повторять, перебрасываясь веселыми взглядами «мы люди простые».

Деятельная натура Райли требует выхода. Она и берется за любое поручение, причиняя добро и справедливость. Дрейку остаются верно стоять за нее спиной и молчаливо (или с саркастическим замечанием) поддерживать. Он никогда не вписывался в дворцовую жизнь и даже с титулом герцога не стремится все это делать. Райли справится и сама, Совет есть у нее с рук и подает лапу по команде, словно пудели Пенелопы.

Они с Райли иногда напоминают странный комедийный дуэт, юмор которого заключается в том, что один из участников пытается расшевелить другого, больше похожего на неповоротливую глыбу.

Над Дрейком смеется сначала королевский двор, а после того злополучного интервью и вся Кордония.

— Это весело, Дрейк, — Райли не видит причин переживать и дуться. — Ты стал мемом в хорошем смысле, страна тебя обожает, лови момент и наслаждайся.

Любовь моя, страна обожает тебя.

Дрейк — счастливейший из людей, потому что Райли выбрала его, а не идеального во всех смыслах Лиама. Он не завидует, это факт. Идеальный друг, идеальный ухажер, идеальный король для своей страны. Дрейк — ни то, ни другое, ни третье.

— Я выберу тебя, — сказала ему Райли, но он не очень-то и поверил.

«Я не все девушки, Дрейк», Дрейк, почему ты просто не можешь мне доверять?»

Кто в своей уме откажет трогательному романтичному предложению короля Кордонии? А Райли взяла и отказала, разбив сердце его друга на мелкие кусочки. Дрейк и сейчас нет-нет, да ловит взгляд Лиама — тоскливый и все еще любящий. И как ему удается при всем этом все еще оставаться идеальным поддерживающим другом? Сам бы он, наверное не смог.

Их нерушимая дружба дала трещину с приездом Райли, и Дрейку страшно признаться, что он ее ненавидел. За этот раскол, что она внесла в мирное течение дворцовой жизни. И уже ничто никогда не вернется в свою колею, Райли пронеслась по Кордонии ураганом, оставив после себя обломки, на которых начала строить что-то новое, шрам от пули, который давно уже не болит и разбитые сердца. Потому что не любить ее невозможно.

Она пробилась в сердце Оливии, в чьих венах, как у и всех Невракисов, не кровь, а ледяная вода.

Для нее не существует неразрешимых проблем, она ступает по жизни легко, проходясь по душам людям и оставляя в ней неизгладимый след.

И все же… Дрейк порой ловит себя на мысли, что иногда устает от нее и всей этой суеты. Он борется с желанием найти укромный уголок, забиться в него и отхлебнуть из бокала виски большой глоток, кто, чтобы обжигало огнем горло. Но он просто не может себе этого позволить.

Если его судьба — стоять рядом, пока Райли вершит судьбу Кордонии — страны, которая готова ее на руках носить и боготворить (кому как ни Дреку понимать это чувство?), то быть посему.

— Выйти за тебя замуж — лучшее решение в моей жизни, — Райли качает на руках дочь и зевает, медленно с чувством, нисколько не стесняясь того, как протяжно это звучит. И этот звук сейчас дороже Дрейку всего на свете. Он обнимает их обоих — жену и дочь, чувствуя, что и сам способен свернуть горы ради них. Это чувство — то, что заставляет его с надеждой смотреть в будущее.

— А мое — жениться на тебе.

И все же… Дрейк — счастливейший из людей.


End file.
